


The Queen

by Yviinfinite



Series: Doctor Who Has Ruined My Life [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Reader is human, and an alien queen, cluck cluck, honestly i just see uganda knuckles when rereading this, i have found the wey, our queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: The aliens thought you were their queen, and they didn't mean any harm, so why not?





	The Queen

The TARDIS shook as she landed on an alien planet. You fell back laughing, the doctor laughing along with you. You jumped up, wanting to look at where you landed. Opening the door you immediately felt you enthusiasm drain as you were faced with a crowd of aliens. They didn't seem hostile, but the all were staring at you. "Umm.. Doctor?", you asked over your shoulder. One of the aliens stepped closer and leaned down. It was much taller than you. "Greeting", it said, voice low and rumbling. It seemed friendly, eyes shining full of curiosity. It held it's purple hand out to you, seven fingers inviting you to place your hand against its. Hesitantly you picked up your hand and placed it against the aliens one. 

Its skin started glowing and shining in incredible gold and silver colours, it was so bright it nearly blinded you. "(YN), what's... woah" The Doctor came up behind you. "Our queen", the alien in front of you said, bowing down. The skin you touched still glowing. More and more of its skin changed. The crowd of aliens bowed down to, repeating the phrase over and over again. Some of the aliens came to you and picked you up, they too started glowing as they carried you away. Now you were afraid. "Doctor?!" He just stood there and watched. They carried you to what seemed like a throne room. They came to a halt in front of the throne. It was surrounded by glowing flowers and dark leaves, and big enough for three people. "Your throne, our queen" "Q-Queen? I'm not a queen!" "You are our queen. You make us glow. It has been said that our queen would come, and she would make us glow. The world would glow. Please, our queen, make us glow", one of the aliens said, its voice shaking your heart with its volume and tone. 

It guided you to the throne, which too started glowing as soon as you touched it. You sat down on it. The alien turned around and spread its arms. "Our queen has come. We will glow. The Hemt will glow. She needs her crown" A small Hemt, probably a child approached you, in its hand a crown made of the same flowers and leaves that surrounded the throne. It looked up shyly at you, quietly asking for permission to touch you. You nodded softly, fear now mostly gone. It climbed into your lap at stretched until it could put the flower crown around your head. Meanwhile, it too started to glow. Seemingly giggling it jumped down, running in a circle and spinning with happiness. The aliens around cheered, one by one kneeling in front of you and begging you to touch them, each and every one glowed, and soon music was playing and aliens danced. The voices of them vibrating in your chest. It seemed like an eternity until nobody approached you anymore to ask you for your touch. You looked around the throne room, and your eyes met brown ones. "Doctor!", you called out. Immediately the Hemt turned to look at him. "You brought us our queen. We must thank you. You have granted us eternal happiness." He smiled and tilted his head. The Hemt parted so that a he could make his way to you easily. He smiled at you. "Having fun?" You laughed. "Maybe" You scooted over and patted the throne, ushering him to sit down next to you. The entire room went silent as they watched you. "You're their queen. And offering me to sit beside you on the throne is like asking me to marry you" You smiled and patted the throne again. His face grew red. "I... I didn't know you felt that way. I'm honoured, I really am, but I have to ask you if you really want that?" He was rambling. "Just sit down", you laughed. "Yes, yes okay" He sat down. The throne erupted in light and the earth seemed to be alive. "Our queen as chosen her mate!" The celebration went on for a long time. 

"I think we should leave soon", murmured the Doctor. A smirk formed on your face. "Bored already?" "You know me" He stood up, helping you in the process and calling out:"We'll be going now" The answer came with only slight delay. "But our queen must-" "Go back home", you continued. "Look. I don't belong here. I'm not from here. And I'm not exactly queen material." "If that is what you wish for, our queen, we will let you go." The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to one of the aliens. "This is a present to the Hemt" It was a photograph of you. The Doctor laced his fingers with yours as you approached the TARDIS. Cries of sadness and wishes came from the crowd of Hemt behind the two of you. He entered, but you turned around one last time. "Life in peace", you said. "Yes, our queen", answered the Hemt. Then you went inside. The Doctor was already at the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons. 

The TARDIS shook as she took off. You then realized you still had the flower crown on your head. "Oh, no. The crown!" He looked at you. "It suits you" "No, I mean I still have it!" He looked at you like ou were stupid. "It's yours, so..." For a moment you were silent. "Why did you have a picture of me in your pocket?" His face turned red, and he scratched his neck with one hand. "That's uhh... complicated?" You smirked, he turned to you and leaned against the console. "So we're married now" You rolled your eyes. "It's not like it counts, right? It was just on some unknown alien planet" He watched you, face serious. "It does count. Maybe not on earth just yet. But everywhere else in space we're a legally married couple." You blushed. He walked towards you slowly, stroking your cheek gently and leaned in for a kiss. As soon as his lips met your arm threw themselves around his neck. He pulled away, only to lean his forehead against yours. "You're a queen now" A deep chuckle escaped him. "And you're my king"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
